The Hunt
by Lyssa1
Summary: The author gets bored to death during a meeting


Title: The Hunt   
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 1/?  
Warnings: Humor  
Disclaimers: Nope I don't own any Gundam Wing, DragonBall Z, or Ranma ½ characters. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Kari and Kessali.  
Summarize: I get bored to death during a meeting.  
Pairings: As of now none  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
C&C is welcome  
________________________________________________________  
  
The Hunt  
By Lyssa  
  
*Giggle* this is so evil, but how can I pull it off? Hmmm… Well, I could always ask the guys if they'll help. Besides I am so bored and this will give me something to do.  
  
Smiling our author disappears from her room only to reappear in front of the Gundam pilot's latest safe house.  
  
"Nice much better than the last place." Is said after looking around some. Then the author goes and knocks politely on the door.  
  
A cute blue-eyed blonde answers the door. "Lyssa! How are you? Come on in the guys are in the living room."  
  
"Thank you Quatre. I'm fine. Do you boys have any missions lined up?" she asks. The pilot of Sandrock starts to lead her to the room with the Gundam pilots.  
  
"No we're supposed to lay off for a few weeks, so I guess we're on a sort of vacation." Replies the blonde angle.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful." She replies just as they enter the room.  
  
"Hi Guys!" Lyssa cheerfully greets while trying hard to hold herself back from glomping a cute pilot.  
  
"Hiya Lyssa" greets a cheerful Duo.  
  
"Onna" Wufei acknowledges.  
  
"Hn" Heero replies without looking up from his laptop.  
  
"…." Trowa states.  
  
Bouncing over Sinigami asks "What brings you here today?"  
  
"Onna, have you written my introduction yet?" interrupts the pilot of Shenlong.   
  
*Sweatdrop* "Eeep! Ummm… well not yet but I have started it Wu-chan." Guilty states the author, while trying not to look him in the eyes.   
  
"Wu- man stop distracting her." The violet eyed pilot interrupts While Lyssa gazes adoringly at him for saving her from further questioning.  
  
*Looking wide-eyed and innocent, Lyssa demurely looks down* "Well guys I got bored in a meeting for managers yesterday. (1) While I was fooling around I got a great idea for a new fic. It will relieve boredom, but I need your help. So will you help?"  
  
"Guys?" crickets can be heard chirping in the background (although how crickets got into the house is a mystery).  
  
"Guys?" Lyssa asks again finally looking up to an empty room.   
  
"Guys where are you?" she calls peering around looking for the way ward pilots.   
  
"Well! Now that's just rude." Tapping her foot in anger. "Looks like I need to call in reinforcements. In a flash of light two girls appear. The first is a redhead with a cheerful expression. The other has long chestnut hair with an air of quiet confidence about her.   
  
"Wha…" the redhead looks around. "Where am I?"  
  
"How?" asks the second girl "Why am I here?"  
  
"Kessali, Kari I need some help." Lyssa states.  
  
"Oh, Hi Lyssa what's up?" the cheerful redheaded Kessali asks.  
  
"Lyssa, How did we get here? Where are we?" asks the chestnut haired Kari.  
  
"We're at the Gundam pilots safe house" Lyssa replies.  
  
*Squeal* "Where's Trowa?" an excited Kessali asks while searching the room from top to bottom.  
  
"Hey! Calm down!" asks a cross Lyssa.  
  
*Blush* "Sorry, I lost myself for a moment." A thoroughly embarrassed Kessali apologizes.   
  
"Humph" Lyssa replies.  
  
"So what's up?" Kari asks  
  
"Remember that meeting I had yesterday?"  
  
"The one you complained about?" questions Kari.  
  
"That's the one. Well I got bored during it so"  
  
"Ohhh… so this is about bishounen torture." An enlightened Kessali states.  
  
"What?" a clueless Kari asks.  
  
Kessali whips out the Bishounen Fanfic Writers Handbook. Quickly flipping through pages until reaching the section she wants.  
  
"Look here at chapter 4, article 3, subsection 2, paragraph 5, line 1 and I quote 'To alive boredom a bishounen fanfic writer has the right to put the object of their obsession into any situation they wish. Whether it is torture, humiliation, angst, sap, or any other situation they can think of. Furthermore, said writer has an obligation to share what comes from this with other writers and fans.' Understand now?"  
  
Nodding her head in agreement Lyssa states. "So it was my duty to use an idea I came up with at the meeting. I asked the boys to help and they disappeared on me."   
  
"Well that wasn't very nice of them." Kari tries to sooth the rapidly angering Lyssa.  
  
"They ran away from me, all I wanted was a little help. So now I am going to hunt them down with your help." A still upset Lyssa starts fuming.  
  
"Yatta! A bishounen hunt" cheers Kessali.  
  
*Smirks* "You got it!" replies Lyssa.  
  
Kessali starts jumping up and down in excitement "I get Trowa! I get Trowa!" she sings.  
  
With a sweatdrop Kari and Lyssa exchange a look.  
  
"Should we let her have him?" Lyssa whispers.  
  
"If we don't she'll be impossible." Kari whispers back.  
  
"Fine you can have Trowa" Lyssa says.  
  
*Starts dancing about* "Yatta! Trowa mine all mine!"  
  
*Sweatdrop* "O…Kaaay. So Kari who do you want?"   
  
"Well…" looking thoughtful Kari asks. "How about Duo?"  
  
"NO!!!" Lyssa shouts.   
  
"Eeep!" replies a wary Kari.  
  
"Err… Sorry" a sheepish Lyssa states. "But Duo and Heero are mine."  
  
"Hey! No fair you get two." An upset Kessali interrupts.  
  
"Well pick someone else." Lyssa calmly states.  
  
"Ok… hmmm… I know sexy Zechsy," giggles Kessali.  
  
"Then I will take Wufei and Treize." Kari picks.  
  
"Ok that's fine." Lyssa replies.  
  
"Who gets Quatre?" Kessali asks.  
  
"Why you do Kessali." Kari states while Lyssa nods in somber agreement.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Of course if you capture Trowa you get Quatre, and if you capture Quatre you get Trowa." Kari explains.  
  
"See you get two for the price of one." Lyssa agrees.  
  
"I get to have three bishounen nyaaa" Kessali smirks.  
  
"Then I get…" Starts Lyssa looking irate " Mirai Trunks!" she smugly finishes.  
  
"Hey!! He's from a different series." Kari and Kessali cry out.  
  
"So" comes the smug reply.  
  
Kari grins, "Then I want Vegeta as my third."  
  
Kessali pouts, "I want someone from another series as well. How about Ranma? …No …no Mousse."  
  
"Well if you don't want Ranma then I'll take him Ok?" says Lyssa.  
  
Kari interrupts " I'll take Ryoga."  
  
"Are you sure? With him being always lost it won't be easy finding him." A concerned Lyssa asks.  
  
"I'll get Goku If I can't find Ryoga. Besides Vegeta might get lonely by himself." Kari states.  
  
"In that case I'll capture Gohan for Trunks as well OK?" asks Kessali.  
  
"Ok we've got our bishounen lists" Lyssa states looking at a chalkboard that magically appears in front of them.  
  
  
Hunt for Bishounen  
  
LYSSA KESSALI KARI  
  
Duo Trowa Wufei  
Heero Quatre Treize  
Mirai Trunks Zechs Vegeta  
Ranma Mousse Goku  
Gohan Ryoga  
  
  
  
Looking the chart over Lyssa starts to pout. "Each of you have more than me."  
  
"Well yours are harder." Kessali tries to ward off a tantrum.  
  
"I guess…" Lyssa slowly replies.  
  
"Ok are there any rules?" Kari asks.  
  
"No, this is the 'Anything goes Bishounen Hunting Martial Arts'" Lyssa happily states.  
  
*Groan* Kari and Kessali shake their heads at the blatant use of Ranma cliché.  
  
"Ok, we'll use this safe house as the pri… err I mean luxurious accommodations for our guests." Lyssa states.  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yep" replies Kessali.  
  
"Let's go already!" Kari answers.  
  
*Giggle* "Ok Happy Hunting!"   
  
Our three intrepid hunters vanish to begin the hunt.  
  
TBC?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
(1) 8 hours in a meeting in which all the speakers essentially say the same thing is enough to drive a person insane.   
  
Authors note: I don't know if this is the start of a series or not I haven't decided yet. Like I said I needed to do something to avoid falling asleep so this is what came (good thing no one wanted to read my notes ^_^). If I do continue it will be between writing chapters of my other fic. As always C&C Welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
